


Sweet Treats

by SnailHouse



Series: Haikyuu oneshots: Ushiten [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Autism Spectrum, Cute Kids, Gen, Headcanon, I Tried, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, My First Work in This Fandom, No Spoilers, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Tendou Satori, Sad Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailHouse/pseuds/SnailHouse
Summary: Wakatoshi has an accident at the Rajio Taiso advent and Tendou is there to save the day
Series: Haikyuu oneshots: Ushiten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054259
Kudos: 11





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> I have little understanding of Rajio Taiso!! Please do not come after me please :( 
> 
> Also, this is NOT sexual, they're children, do not take the context in this fic seriously, if you do, please don't interact.
> 
> I also have pointers towards the autistic Waka headcanon, so theres tha! ^^
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> [Not beta read! I still don't have a beta, if you would like to be my beta, please ask! Tysm :)]

“Obaachan...”

Wakatoshi gently tugged on his grandmother's shirt sleeve, the yellow fabric stretched around his small fingers as he looked behind himself, trying to find a bathroom. He desperately needed to use the restroom and he was afraid of accidentally having an accident in front of everyone in the park.

“What is it, Wakatoshi? Are you okay?”

She turned her attention down to Wakatoshi, removing his hand from her shirt and held his hand in her palm lightly. She was a short, skinny woman, who cut her hair short and wore white shorts, a yellow shirt, white sneakers, and a hat to block the sun out of her eyes. Both wore a lanyard with their names and a number system, mandatory for participating in the summer rajio taiso for grandparents and their grandchildren; if you raised enough points, you got a treat!

“I have to use the bathroom, obaachan...”

Wakatoshi was doing a little dance as he waited, squeezing his hand around his grandmothers, though his hand was not big enough to wrap around hers, but he tried his best. Not even a couple seconds later Wakatoshi let go and ran to the bathroom and pushed through the big door to only be faced with a full bathroom. His stomach filled up with anxiety and he left, going behind the bathroom, and sat down; holding his legs close to his chest and began to cry; Wakatoshi accidentally wet himself.

Wakatoshi felt embarrassed and wished to stay there forever, his eyes had turned red and puffy, like a tomato. He was going to get in trouble.

“Why are you crying...” A voice, soft and secret spoke from the bushes.

This caused Wakatoshi to jump slightly and he looked around, confused, and scared that someone had watched him and now they were doing it to make fun of him.

“W... who are you?”

After Wakatoshi asked that question, a small red-headed boy with a bowl cut came out, he was wearing blue shorts, a white shirt, green sneakers, and the same lanyard that Wakatoshi had. There were a couple bandaids that wrapped around his finger and a couple clung to his legs.

“I am Satori! Tendo Satori!” He seemed confident, very confident, it confused Wakatoshi.

“Why were you watching me?” Wakatoshi asked, he held his legs closer to his chest, still extremely scared and embarrassed.

“Because I watched you run over here! I was hiding from the big kids! They like to call me names.” Tendo crouched down beside the other boy and looked at him.

“Names…?”

“Yeah! They call me a monster because of my name and how I look. They think that my name must be what I am; a mind reading monster!”

Wakatoshi blushed softly, he had only met the boy and he was getting information that he felt that he did not deserve to know.

“Hey- You never answered my question! Why are you crying? Are they calling you names too? I’ll beat them up for you! I will!”

They sat in silence for a while, long enough for Wakatoshi to decide whether he trusted Satori enough and eventually, he did.

“I had an accident…” Wakatoshi’s tone was meek as he looked down at the tips of his shoes, they had little mountains on them and they were purple, something that many people thought was for girls.

“An accident? Do you want me to go get my Obaachan? She can fix you up really quick! She did the same for me!” Satori laughed gently and pushed his hands into Wakatoshi’s face, the Sailor Moon printed band aids flexed as Satori wiggled his fingers.

Wakatoshi shook his head and quickly pushed the other’s hands away.

“I had an accident...a bathroom accident…” He sat there and expected Satori to laugh at him and go tell others so they could laugh and make jokes, but that never happened.

“Oh...are you okay? Here!”

Satori stood up and stood for a while, not soon after the front of his pants started to become wet, he was forcing himself to have an accident to try and help Wakatoshi feel better about himself.

“What are you doing!” Wakatoshi called out and got to his feet, barely taller than Satori.

“I’m trying to make you feel better! Now you are not alone! I will go get your Obaachan, Waka-kun!” Satori smiled and quickly turned away and he went off, going to find the woman who had the same name as he read on Wakatoshi’s lanyard.

~

Wakatoshi stood in line, his hand connected with Satori’s, they both got a change of clothes. Satori had wanted to get a treat and he was excited because Wakatoshi agreed to be his friend; he was hyper and jumping all over the place.

“What are you going to get, Waka-kun?! I want a chocolate popsicle!”

Satori bounced around and whenever he moved his arm, the other's arm raised too, like a rope.

“I don’t know what I want, Satori...do they have taiyaki?”

He asked and turned his head to face the redhead. Wakatoshi liked the fish shape the taiyaki had, it was cute.

“They might! I can go look for you, Waka-kun!”

Satori offered and even before Wakatoshi could answer, he was off and running up to the front. It didn’t take him very long until he came bouncing back.

“They do! They have custard and chocolate!”

He smiled brightly at the taller boy, who was focused more on a line of ants on the ground by now. Wakatoshi had crouched down and silently counted the tiny bugs that walked in a line, curvy and uniform.

“Waka-kun! You found ants!”

Satori giggled and squatted down, looking at the bugs as they marched along, occasionally looking over at Wakatoshi and observed him, like he was collecting data.

“You do not talk much...do you Waka-kun?”

Wakatoshi shook his head and poked at one of the ants. It was thrown off course, but quickly found its spot and moved along.

“That's okay! I can talk for you! I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the inspiration for this fic:
> 
> https://pin.it/3kZIdPf


End file.
